villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Grand Fisher
Grand Fisher is a Hollow that killed 's mother and later became an imperfect Arrancar and a villain from Bleach. He was voiced by Paul St. Peter. History Past Grand Fisher was an infamous Hollow that managed to avoid being brought down by Shinigami for 54 years. Six years before the events of Bleach, he'd hidden himself in a swollen river in Karakura Town. His lure was on the riverbank in the form of a young girl and Ichigo along with his mother were coming home from his karate class. They passed by the river and the boy saw Grand Fisher's lure, thinking it was a girl about to jump in and tried to stop her. However his mother attempted to stop him and took Grand Fisher's attack towards Ichigo, killing her. Facing Ichigo Grand Fisher continued to lurk about Karakura Town and 6 years later, Ichigo was visiting his mother's grave with his family. However he saw the girl form of the Hollow's lure and ran towards it only, for her to disappear. His little sister, Karin, later saw the same form of Grand Fisher's lure and, realizing it wasn't alive, tried to direct it to a nearby priest. But upon the Hollow realizing she could see and hear him, he pinned her to the ground, eager to devour her. Ichigo's other sister, Yuzu, tried to help Karin, but Grand Fisher caught her with a tentacle and since she was in his way, decided he'd eat her as well. However Ichigo, having changed into Shinigami form, found the Hollow and severed the tentacle as well as one of his hands to rescue them. He recognized Grand Fisher's lure and asked who she was, but it just took its true appearance and reattached to its master. The Hollow noted that so many people could see him, he wondered if he'd be able to fit them all in his belly while explained to Ichigo who he was and his ability to catch his victims. Ichigo angrily attacked Grand Fisher, who regenerated his hand and began fighting him as Rukia trying to help by using Kido spells. However Ichigo quickly told her not to, saying this was his fight, but as their battle progressed, the Hollow soon took the advantage. Grand Fisher eventually blocked Ichigo's sword with his hand, then impaled him by extending his nails to become sharp claws. This allowed Grand Fisher to see Ichigo's memories, to see the one person he could never attack. With this knowledge, the Hollow turned his lure into a version of the Shinigami's mother so as to use her as a shield against him. Grand Fisher then attacked through the lure, but Ichigo managed to grab his arm and stab him, wounding him heavily. However the Hollow demonstrated his ability to use his lure as a second body so as to escape with the Shinigami unable to follow him. Grand Fisher fled back to Hueco Mundo, where the Arrancar Di Roy Rinker scolded him for running away without using all of his power. During that Aisslinger Wernarr patched him up, then shattered the Hollow's mask, changing him into an imperfect Arrancar. Settling the Score After completing his change, Grand Fisher went back to the Human World to pay Ichigo back for defeating him. He found Kon, who was in Ichigo's body at the time, and chased after him, until the imperfect Arrancar had him cornered. However Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki, clad in the outfit of a Shinigami, threw a talisman he'd given Ichigo between the two, creating a barrier. He then told Grand Fisher (whom he called Mr. Hollow) Ichigo wasn't home and that he should play with him instead. The imperfect Arrancar asked Isshin who he was and he apologized, then introduced himself, his name catching the Arrancar's attention. Grand Fisher deduced he was Ichigo's father, which he confirmed and then realized since Ichigo was the son of a Shinigami, he was the real thing, not just a substitute. The imperfect Arrancar finally understood how he lost their battle, then told Isshin he wasn't interested in him and demanded that he hand over Ichigo. The Shinigami said he didn't know where his son was, because he wasn't a kid any more and even if Grand Fisher wasn't interested in him, he personally had come to kill him. The imperfect Arrancar just laughed and asked Isshin if they thought he was just a common Hollow, then transformed into a larger, more monstrous form. Kon was shocked, noting Grand Fisher had become larger than a Menos Grande, but the imperfect Arrancar took it as insult. He explained he'd become an Arrancar, a Hollow who removed their mask to gain Shinigami powers and drew his Zanpakuto, which was about the size of a two story building. Grand Fisher went on to say that the size of a Zanpakuto reflected the amount of spiritual power the user possessed and Isshin couldn't fight him with his twig of a Zanpakuto. However the Shinigami just smiled and asked Grand Fisher to test that, then drew his own sword and the two clashed with Isshin killing him in one strike. He said that all captain-level Shinigami had the knowledge of how to compress their Zanpakuto, otherwise they'd be swinging around skyscraper-sized swords, which was what Grand Fisher had been doing. Isshin told him not to judge an opponent by the size of their Zanpakuto and he shouldn't talk about a Shinigami's power until he understood that. Powers Grand Fisher possesses a considerable deal of spiritual power, since he was able to easily fight Ichigo and has impressive speed. He can extend his limbs and hair to attack his opponents and can also extend tentacles out from the holes in his mask. Grand Fisher's most notable power is his lure, which he uses to draw in victims, while he hides since if they can see it, he knows they have spiritual power. He can change it into human forms and disconnect it from his body, as well as use it as a second body, able to jump into it if he's injured. Grand Fisher can also regenerate quickly and extend his nails into claws, which he can use to probe an opponent's memories so as to use their memories against them. After becoming an Arrancar, he became more powerful and gained the power to change into a more monstrous form, as well as a large Zanpakuto to use in combat. Trivia *In the anime, Grand Fisher stated he preferred to eat women, which is the reason he killed Ichigo's mother. In the manga, he said he preferred children, but Ichigo's mother just got in the way of his strike. *Grand Fisher in his Hollow form is an unlockable character in the game Bleach: Dark Souls and is one of the most powerful characters in the game. He also appeared in Bleach: The 3rd Captain as a regular enemy, but his name was changed to Grand Savage. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:TV Show Villains Category:Collector of Souls Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Wrathful Category:Provoker Category:Hybrids Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Titular Category:Bleach Villains